


I'm only human

by Bebec



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Collectif Noname - challenge avril 2018, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Season/Series 03, Trust, Truth, Wings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: Post S03E17Humain… Quelle est la signification de ce mot ? Quels sont ses limites ? Sont-elles purement physiologiques ? Ou peut-on espérer de voir plus loin que tout cela ? Cadeau d’anniversaire pour Kittendealer ! OS [Challenge d’Avril 2018 – Collectif Noname]French original version (the translation will come)





	I'm only human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittendealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittendealer/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Humain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526039) by [Bebec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec)



> Notes d’auteur :   
> ________________
> 
> Encore joyeux anniversaire Kittendealer !   
> Vous l’aurez compris, cet OS est un cadeau (déjà reçu et dûment lu par Kitten^^). Il se trouve que son contenu colle également avec l’un des thèmes du challenge de ce mois-ci du Collectif Noname qui est « Rencontre fantastique ».   
> C’est un OS révélation (selon la demande express de Kittendealer) entièrement basée sur la chanson « Human » de Christina Perry (encore selon la demande de Kittendealer ^^).   
> __________________  
> Défi de l’auteur :  
> ______________  
> « Quelle est la première créature fantastique qui vous a fasciné et pourquoi ? (Préciser l'éventuelle référence, par exemple, si c'est le vampire, dire si ça vient de Dracula ou Lestat ou...) »  
> Ça se partage équitablement entre le dragon et le phœnix. Ce sont deux créatures fortes et parfaitement représentatives de mon caractère et de ma vie (surtout le phœnix). Ils ne se laissent pas abattre et impressionner par leur adversaire, selon moi.   
> Et le phœnix… Ai-je besoin de rappeler le principe des cendres et de la renaissance ? ^^

**I’M ONLY HUMAN**

 

_Mon Dieu…_

_Mon Dieu, non !_

Chloé ne pouvait qu’implorer intérieurement. Implorer n’importe quoi dans cet univers ; n’importe quoi qui aurait démenti ce qui se passait en ce moment même.

_Mon Dieu… Non, non !_

Elle était incapable de parler, de crier ou même cligner des yeux.

Implorer et reculer ; là était tout ce dont elle était capable. Incapable de regarder dans les yeux Lucifer, incapable de ne _pas_ regarder ces choses derrière lui… Ce secret qu’il voulait tant lui révéler. Ce secret auquel elle n’avait jamais cru.

Auquel elle ne voulait pas croire à cet instant précis.

_Mon Dieu ! Oh, mo-… !_

Lucifer avança vers elle ; il tenta un pas incertain dans sa direction plutôt. Avançant également ses choses immenses et _blanches._ Elle recula d’un pas également, ses yeux écarquillés d’effroi alors qu’elle secouait doucement la tête.

— Chlo-Inspectrice, je-… dit alors son partenaire, hésitant.

Ces choses se mirent à remuer légèrement derrière lui, amorçant un autre pas en arrière de la jeune femme. Un pas rapidement suivit d’un autre sans jamais quitter des yeux ces choses. Sans jamais cesser d’implorer une aide providentielle, un miracle qui effacerait tout.

Lucifer s’arrêta au niveau du bar, mortifié. Elle put le sentir dans sa posture, dans son mutisme soudain, dans chaque frémissement de ces choses dans son dos. Ces choses qui lui appartenaient. 

Elles étaient liées à lui.

À lui.

Lui qui-…

_Mon Dieu… Il… C’est… Mon Dieu !_

Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Le dos de Chloé rencontra alors les portes closes de l’ascenseur.

Elle devait partir.

Partir. Tout de suite.

_Ces choses… Mon Dieu… Il a des-… !_

Elle chercha de sa main tremblante le bouton pour ouvrir les portes ; pour quitter cet endroit et ne plus voir ces choses.

— Inspectrice…

Elle demeura encore silencieuse. Muselée par cette révélation, ce secret, cette vérité…

Lucifer cherchait désespérément à capter son regard, à l’implorer à son tour de rester.

Mais c’était impossible.

Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder. Elle n’y arrivait pas. Tout ce qu’elle voyait, c’était… _elles._

Il n’essaya pas d’approcher d’elle lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent enfin derrière elle, encore moins lorsqu’elle s’engouffra à reculons dans la cabine faiblement éclairée en appuyant désespérément sur le bouton de fermeture. Sur cette libération.

Cette échappatoire.

Elle ne croisa son regard qu’un bref instant ; son regard, son visage… Un bref instant avant que les portes ne se referment enfin sur elle. Sur lui. Sur ces choses.

Comme privée d’oxygène depuis une éternité, l’inspectrice prit enfin une grande inspiration et recula encore jusqu’à rencontrer la paroi froide de la cabine. Sans quitter des yeux ces portes closes, elle glissa lentement jusqu’au sol, un sanglot sortant enfin de sa bouche.

**_« Inspectrice, je-… Je veux que vous sachiez que, quoi qu’il puisse se passer, je serais toujours le même ; votre fidèle partenaire. »_ **

_Non._

_Non._

Chloé ramena ses jambes contre elle et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, griffant presque le tissu de son pantalon avec ses ongles. Elle regarda sans vraiment les voir ses chiffres défiler sur l’écran au-dessus des portes toujours closes. Une lente descente, tant physique qu’émotionnelle. Elle ne daigna même pas essuyer ou encore tenter de retenir les larmes qui inondèrent rapidement ses joues.

Qui inondaient ses pensées également.

_Non…_

**_« Lucifer, vous pouvez tout me dire, d’accord ? Je ne partirai pas. »_ **

_Non._

Elle n’avait pas pu. Elle n’avait pas pu tenir sa promesse.

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres résonna dans la cabine. Un sanglot aux nombreuses interprétations.

Peur, colère, culpabilité…

Il ne s’agissait là d’aucun des trois et de tous à la fois.

Recroquevillée dans un coin de l’ascenseur, Chloé continua à sangloter. Elle continua à implorer, à demander pourquoi.

_Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi avait-il ces choses dans son dos ? Pourquoi avait-il des… _ailes_  ?

Il n’était pas humain. Lucifer n’était pas ce qu’il semblait être.

Il était ce qu’il _disait_ être.

Ce qu’il avait toujours dit.

_Le diable._

**_« Je suis le Diable, vous vous rappelez ?! »_ **

_Pas humain…_

**_« On ne m’avait jamais fichu dehors auparavant ! Enfin… Sauf du Paradis, évidemment ! »_ **

_Le diable._

**_« Le Diable en personne ! »_ **

Il n’était rien de ce qu’elle avait cru et tout ce qu’il avait proclamé.

Elle devait s’en aller. Partir loin. Protéger Trixie, prévenir Daniel et les autres.

Les prévenir de-…

**_« Inspectrice… »_ **

Chloé serra davantage ses doigts sur ses jambes ; une profonde inspiration suivie d’une toute aussi longue expiration s’échappant de ses lèvres tremblantes et perlées de larmes. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

Ses yeux. Son expression défaite. Son visage.

Elle ne pouvait échapper à cette vision, à cette pression qui comprimait sa poitrine. Qui ralentissait sa respiration, qui dominait toutes ses émotions.

Cette expression sur son visage…

**_« Je ne m’inquiétais pas pour moi, Inspectrice. »_ **

Il s’inquiétait pour elle.

**_« Je ne suis pas une chaussure, il est évident que je suis un haut-de-forme. »_ **

Le Diable… Non, Lucifer.

Y-avait-il une différence entre les deux ? Une infime différence ?

**_« Je vous croyais mort ! »_ **

**_« Oh, mais je l’étais ! Je vais… mieux. »_ **

**_« Je veux tout vous dire. »_ **

Tout lui dire. Lui montrer.

Pourquoi ?

Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire qu’elle sache ? En quoi voir ces ailes pouvait être important ?

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Pourquoi avait-il risqué de tout chambouler dans sa vie et la sienne ?

Il aurait dû pourtant savoir qu’elle réagirait ainsi.

Alors-…

**_« Si vous pensez que je ne vous pardonnerai pas pour vos erreurs ou vos défauts, que je ne sais pas qui vous êtes réellement… vous avez tort. »_ **

Chloé secoua doucement la tête et serra les poings sur ses genoux.

**_« …Parce qu’à ce stade, soit vous me faites confiance ou non. »_ **

_Bon sang…_

**_« Pourquoi me cachez-vous encore des choses après tout ce que nous avons vécu ? »_ **

Il faisait exactement ce qu’elle lui avait demandé.

Il lui faisait confiance.

Il allait de l’avant et ne désirait plus lui cacher une seule fraction de la vérité.

Il avait essayé. Il avait pensé à elle avant lui.

Lucifer, le diable, avait fait passer ses besoins avant les siens. Il avait mis de côté ses craintes et elle, elle-…

_Nom de Dieu !_

Les larmes de la jeune femme avaient enfin cessé de couler, son cœur avait cessé de battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine, tout comme sa respiration avait cessé d’être erratique.

Tout avait cessé.

Cette panique incontrôlable, cette peur, cette colère… Absolument tout. Chloé ne pensait plus qu’à ses propres paroles, à celles de Lucifer, à son visage.

Son visage.

Ses yeux.

Elle eut un léger sursaut lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent enfin sur le rez-de-chaussée désert du Lux, proposant un choix fort simple.

Elle regarda sans ciller le couloir faiblement éclairé qui la mènerait à coup sûr loin d’ici.

Loin de lui.

Elle regarda également le bouton qui la mènerait à un tout autre endroit. À ce visage et ces yeux qui continuaient de la hanter bien plus fortement que ces choses dans son dos.

Un choix qui était simple.

Faire confiance… ou non.

Chloé resta quelques instants encore prostrée sur le sol de la cabine avant de prendre sa décision. Elle regarda longuement ce corridor à l’extérieur tout en se redressant.

Elle le regardait encore lorsqu’elle pressa doucement le bouton.

 

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Notes d’auteur :  
> ________________
> 
> Encore joyeux anniversaire Kitten ! ^^  
> N’hésitez pas non plus à le lui souhaiter en allant jeter un coup d’œil à ses merveilleuses histoires Lucifériennes !  
> J’espère que ce court OS vous a plu. Je vais essayer de me pencher sur le second thème proposé « Votre personnage est en train de lire un livre ou est entouré de livres » ; je vous laisse imaginer le scénario dingue qui a jailli dans mon esprit… Vive Lucifer et le Kamasutra !  
> Si jamais vous voulez voir où j’en suis question publication, n’hésitez à aller fureter sur mon profil ; j’y renseigne toutes ces petites infos maintenant.  
> Comme toujours, laissez un comment si l’histoire vous plaît !
> 
> Bye bye !


End file.
